Draft:ROI Institute,Inc.
---- Return on Investment (ROI) Return on Investment (ROI) is a financial metric describing the return on investment in a program, process, or initiative for all types of learning, performance improvement, human resource, technology, and public policy programs. It compares the monetary benefits of a program to the program cost. ROI is commonly developed before a business program is implemented to forecast program benefits. ROI is used to make investment decisions. The ROI Methodology® The ROI Methodology provides a five-level framework that captures six types of data following a chain of impact that occurs as people are involved in programs, projects, and initiatives. The levels demonstrate how data move from input (Level 0); to participant reaction (Level 1); learning acquisition (Level 2); application of knowledge and skill (Level 3); impact on the organization (Level 4); and economic contribution or ROI (Level 5). The ROI calculation as a mathematical formula is shown below: ROI% = Net Program Benefits/Program Costs X 100 ROI Institute ROI Institute, Inc., was founded in 1992 by Patti P. Phillips, Ph.D., and Jack J. Phillips, Ph.D. Patti P. Phillips, Ph.D. (January 11, 1960-) Patti P. Phillips is president and CEO of ROI Institute. Patti holds a B.S. in Education from Auburn University, a Master’s in Public and Private Management from Birmingham-Southern College, and PhD in International Development from The University of Southern Mississippi. Patti is author, coauthor, or editor of 75 books on the topic of measurement, evaluation, and ROI. Jack J. Phillips, Ph.D. (September 13, 1945- ) Jack J. Phillips is chairman of ROI Institute. Jack earned undergraduate degrees in electrical engineering, physics, and mathematics; a master’s degree in Decision Sciences from Georgia State University; and a Ph.D. in Human Resource Management from the University of Alabama. Jack to developed the ROI Methodology, a process to provide bottom-line figures and accountability for all types of learning, performance improvement, human resource, technology, and public policy programs. Jack is author, coauthor, or editor of 75 books on the topic of measurement, evaluation, and ROI. Bibliography Publications authored by Patricia Pulliam Phillips and Jack J. Phillips are listed below: The Value for Money: How to Show the Value for Money for All Types of Projects and Programs In: Governments, Nongovernmental Organizations, Nonprofits and Businesses (Scrivener Publishing and Wiley, 2019) The Value of Innovation: Knowing, Proving, and Showing the Value of Innovation and Creativity (Wiley, 2018) Value for Money: Measuring the Return on Non-Capital Investments (BWE Press, 2018) The Bottomline on ROI, 3rd Ed. (HRDQ, 2017) The Business Case for Learning: Using Design Thinking to Deliver Business Results and Increase the Investment in Talent Development (HRDQ and ATD Press, 2017) The Chief Talent Officer: Driving Value Within A Changing Organization Through Learning and Development, 2nd Ed. (Routledge, 2016) Accountability in Human Resource Management: Connect HR to Business Results, 2nd Ed. (Routledge, 2016) Real World Evaluation Training: Navigating Common Constraints for Exceptional Results (ATD Press, 2016) Handbook of Training Evaluation and Measurement Methods, 4th Ed. (Routledge, 2016) Measuring the Success of Employee Engagement: A Step-by-Step Guide for Measuring Impact and Calculating ROI (ATD Press, 2016) High-Impact Capital Strategy: Addressing the 12 Major Challenges Today’s Organizations Face (AMACOM, 2015) Maximizing the Value of Consulting: A Guide for Internal and External Consultants (Wiley, 2015) Performance Consulting: A Strategic Process to Improve, Measure, and Sustain Organizational Results, 3rd Ed. (Berrett-Koehler, 2015) Measuring the Success of Leadership Development: A Step-by-Step Guide for Measuring Impact and Calculating ROI (ATD, 2015) Making Human Capital Analytics Work: Measuring the ROI of Human Capital Processes and Outcomes (McGraw-Hill, 2015) Measuring ROI in Environment, Health, and Safety (Scrivener, 2014) Measuring the Success of Learning Through Technology: A Step-by-Step Guide for Measuring Impact and ROI on E-Learning, Blended Learning, and Mobile Learning (ASTD Press, 2014) Measuring the Success of Organization Development: A Step-by-Step Guide for Measuring Impact and Calculating ROI (ASTD Press, 2013) Measuring the Success of Sales Training: A Step-by-Step Guide for Measuring Impact and Calculating ROI (ASTD Press, 2013) Survey Basics: A Complete How-to Guide to Help You: Design Surveys and Questionnaires, Analyze Data and Display Results, and Identify the Best Survey Tool for Your Needs (ASTD Press, 2013) Measuring Leadership Development: Quantify Your Program’s Impact and ROI On Organizational Performance (McGraw-Hill, 2012) Proving the Value of HR: How and Why to Measure ROI, 2nd Ed. (SHRM, 2012) The Bottomline on ROI: Benefits and Barriers to Measuring Learning, Performance Improvement, and Human Resources Programs, 2nd Ed. (HRDQ, 2012) Measuring ROI in Healthcare: Tools and Techniques to Measure the Impact and ROI in Healthcare Improvement Projects and Programs (McGraw-Hill, 2012) Measuring the Success of Coaching: A Step-by-Step Guide for Measuring Impact and Calculating ROI (ASTD Press, 2012) Measuring ROI in Learning and Development: Case Studies from Global Organizations (ASTD Press, 2012) 10 Steps to Successful Business Alignment (ASTD Press, 2011) The Green Scorecard: Measuring the Return on Investment in Sustainability Initiatives (Nicholas Brealey, 2011) Project Management ROI: A Step-by-Step Guide for Measuring the Impact and ROI for Projects (John Wiley, 2011) Measuring for Success: What CEOs Really Think About Learning Investments (ROI Institute, ASTD Press, 2010) The Consultant’s Guide To Results-Driven Proposals. How To Write Proposals That Forecast The Impact And ROI (McGraw-Hill, 2010) Beyond Learning Objectives: Develop Powerful Objectives that Link to the Bottom Line (ASTD Press 2008) Return on Investment in Meetings & Events: Tools and Techniques to Measure the Success of All Types of Meetings and Events (Butterworth-Heinemann, 2008) ROI in Action Casebook (Pfeiffer, 2008) The Measurement and Evaluation Series – ROI Fundamentals1, Data Collection 2, Isolation of Results 3, Data Conversion 4, Costs and ROI 5, Communication and Implementation 6 (ROI Institute, Pfeiffer, 2008) The ROI Field Book: Strategies for Implementing ROI in HR and Training (Elsevier Butterworth-Heinemann, 2007) The Value of Learning: How Organizations Capture Value and ROI and Translate Them Into Support, Improvement, and Funds (Pfeiffer, 2007) Show Me the Money: How to Determine ROI in People, Projects, and Programs (Berrett-Koehler, 2007) Proving the Value of Meetings & Events: How and Why to Measure ROI (ROI Institute, MPI, 2007) The Chief Learning Officer: Driving Value Within A Changing Organization Through Learning and Development (Butterworth-Heinemann, 2007) Return on Investment Basics: A Complete, How-to Guide to Help You: Understand and Apply Basic Principles and Practices, Select Appropriate Programs to measure, and Communicate Results and Sustain Momentum (ASTD Press, 2005) ROI at Work: Best Practice Case Studies from the Real World (ASTD Press, 2005) The Leadership Scorecard (Improving Human Performance Series) (Elsevier Butterworth-Heinemann, 2004) Return on Investment in Training and Performance Improvement Projects, 2nd Ed. (Elsevier Butterworth-Heinemann, 2003) How to Measure Training Results: A Practical Guide to Tracking the Six Key Indicators (McGraw-Hill, 2002) Measuring ROI in the Public Sector: In Action Case Study Series (ASTD Press, 2002) Measuring Return on Investment: Volume 3 (In Action) (ASTD, 2001) The Human Resources Scorecard: Measuring Return on Investment (Elsevier Butterworth-Heinemann, 2001) Articles from other sources: https://gratefulleadership.com/jack-j-phillips-ph-d/ Videos from other sources: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MDvT9BlJiDA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-99t1IpGAo ROI Institute, Inc.